This invention relates to the manufacturing of automatic packaging machine for packaging of various kinds of products into individual packs obtained by cutting a sealed strip provided with deep-drawn blisters. These individual packs are usually known as blister packs.
Medicines, capsules, tablets, pills, etc. are products particularly suited to be packaged into these blister packs.
The machines for packaging these products shape blisters into a strip of heat-shapeable material, and then fill the blisters with the products.
After filling, the blister strip is then pulled through a station to check that the products are inside the blisters (if necessary this can also be fitted with parts to detect whether the blisters are full), passed through a station which applies aluminium foil to seal the surface of the strip at the opening of the blisters, and lastly passed through a cutting station where the sealed blister strip is cut into individual blister packs.
Connected to, or downstream from, the cutting station there is equipment to form a stack of blister packs ready to be fed into a container (or carton) positioned on a line of containers moving in phase correlation with both the machine packaging the blister packs, and also with the cutting station and other parts.